Driving Me Cuckoo
Driving Me Cuckoo is the ninth webisode from the Chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary Raven Queen takes Baba Yaga’s office for a spin to help save her friends in The Dark Forest. Transcript Cerise Hood: Cedar! Have you heard anything from the girls since they left for the party? I was just in the woods... Baby Bear: Don't worry Dad, Blondie Lockes and her friends won't be back here anytime soon! Papa Bear: That's my boy! Cerise Hood: Blondie? Why would she be in the Dark Forest? Cedar Wood: Weird, because she went to the Enchanted Forest with Ashlynn, Poppy and Cupid. *gasps* They're in the wrong forest. Hunter and Dexter: *gasp* Raven Queen: They must have taken the wrong path. Apple White: I say we pitch in and do something about it! Come on! Dexter Charming: How much longer are we gonna wait for Baba Yaga? Apple White: She's bound to show up soon, we just have to be patient and think positive thoughts! Raven Queen: Well I'm positive I'm done waiting! This is an emergency! How do you work this thing? Baba Yaga's Office: *clucking* Raven Queen: Whoa. Baba Yaga's office, forward! Hey, this is easier then I thought. Baba Yaga's Office: *clucking* Students: *screams* Baba Yaga's Office: *clucking* Raven Queen: Whoa! Hunter Huntsman: Ugh! Wha! Raven Queen: *gasp* Whoa! Three Goats: Baaa! Students: *gasps* *screams* Raven Queen: Sorry about that! Heh-heh! Still learning! Oh - student driver! *laughs uncomfortably* Sheep: Baaa! Raven Queen: Slow down! Turn right! Go left, go left, go left! Baba Yaga's Office: *clucking* Raven Queen: *gasp* Apple White: Ohhh... Hunter Hustsmen: Ooof! Raven Queen: Yay. Students: *screams* Whoa! *screams* Ooof! Hunter Huntsman: Aaaah! Baba Yaga: Released! Ha ha! Finally! A spell went south and I was trapped in that bottle all night. *chuckles* Raven Queen! Have you been driving this room without my permission? Raven Queen: Uhh, well, I- Baba Yaga: I like it! *chuckles* Give in to your dark side! It's an excellent start! Raven Queen: But I did it because our friends, well they're lost in the Dark Forest. They need our help! Baba Yaga: Say no more! Hold on! Field trip to the Dark Forest! Gallery Students waiting in Baba Yaga's office - DMC.png Three Billy Goats and Baba Yaga's Office - DMC.png Students in Baba Yaga's Office - DMC.png Steering the Office - DMC.png Raven in Baba Yaga's Office - DMC.png How the Office Steers - DMC.png Damaged Ever After High - DMC.png Crashed Baba Yaga's Office - DMC.png Baba Yaga's Office in a spin - DMC.png Baba Yaga'a Office - DMC.png A crashed Baba Yaga Office - DMC.png Milton, Lilly-Bo, Peter, - DMC.png Humphrey - DMC.png Dexter, Baba Yaga, Apple - DMC.png Cedar and Dexter bumped around - DMC.png Cedar and Dexter being bumped around - DMC.png Baba Yaga spells - DMC.png Baba Yaga being released from spell - DMC.png Baba Yaga after being released from spell - DMC.png Raven's Powers - DMC.png Raven trying to 'drive' - DMC.png Raven going to drive the Office - DMC.png Three Bears House - DMC.png Raven Queen - DMC.png Office going though the wall - DMC.png Hunter, Apple, Cedar, Raven and Dexter - DMC.png Cedar and Cerise - DMC.png Baba Yaga's Office forward - DMC.png Raven Driving - DMC.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages